Brothers no matter what
by TenthDoctor34
Summary: Set after Avengers - Loki is in Asgardian Prison as punishment for his crimes, but is suffering from nightmares all the time. Thor goes to visit only to find LOki very ill and Thor fears for his life. Loki doesnt know why Thor cares so much- No Thor x Loki Romance Reviews please
1. Chapter 1

CH 1

_Loki whimpered as Thor kicked him. "Please brother," He backed up. "Don't do this to me." He had tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry for everything."_

_"Its too late Loki," Thor growled. "You have had your chances."_

_Loki backed up, he had never seen his brother act like this. The god was sure that his brother truly hated him now._  
_He gasped and tried to keep away from his brother attacks. He had never thought his brother would attack him like this, with so much hate in his eyes._

_"Please Thor…," Loki felt sick, his brother slammed him into the ground._

_"I hate you , " Thor growled._

Loki awoke gasping. He had tears pouring down his face. He was feverish and curled up in his bed. His mother had made sure his prison cell was as comfortable as possible. He was shivering and threw up over the side of his bed.

He groaned a bit. He was feeling rather miserable He leaned back on his bed. The dream had really disturbed him. He dreaded to think his brother would treat him like that. Knowing that he could hear somebody coming Loki put up an illusion to hide his sickly appearance.

"Brother?"

Loki looked around hearing Thor's voice. "Why are you here ?" He snapped angrily. He didn't seem to want to talk to anybody.

"To come and see you, " Thor stated. "I know you must get alone down here.'

The god of mischief looked at his brother. He closed his eyes. "You don't care about me!" he snapped. He knew that Thor would claim he did care. Loki was just unsure really.

"Of course I care," Thor said. "No more illusions Loki."

Loki let out a long sigh letting his brother see his sickly appearance . He began coughing and he looked pale and was shivering. "Fine.,"

"Your ill?" Thor looked worried.

Loki knew his brother always worried too much when ever he was ill. Though Loki knew it had got serious more than once. He was shivering and he coughed badly. The god of mischief seemed rather drained and miserable.

"Brother..," He closed his eyes. The god just wished he wasn't sick. He knew that he needed the rest, but it was too hard to rest when he was in prison. He was very shaky and pale. He sneezed a bit and lay back down and he coughed and groaned.

"Get some rest Loki. I will see what I can do," Thor told him.

"But father! " Thor said firmly "Loki is very ill and what if it is deadly.?" The thunder god was clearly worried for his sick brother.  
The god wasn't sure it was helping Loki when he was sick to be locked in prison. He knew that Loki had to be punished for his crimes but he didn't want his brother suffering.

"How do you know he is not deceiving you, after all he has done, don't be so easily fooled." Odin said.

"I know he is truly ill father," Thor insisted. "There is no faking being that ill." Even if Loki was one to lie and deceive Thor was confident that his brother wasn't lying this time. Even if he could look after Loki in his cell that would be something. But Loki was so ill and Thor knew it would be better if he was released. He wondered how long it would take before he could even convince his father though.

"Fine. Do as you wish Thor, but hes not allowed out of Asgard and if he leaves the palace you have to be with him, " Odin muttered.

Thor hadn't expected Odin to do that. "You could just show some concern for him,!" Thor growled. He knew that his father was complicated and he would never really change Odin's opinions. Getting no answer from Odin. He went back to his brother. He found the ill god asleep. Thor had always been there for his brother any time he had been ill in the past, Things weren't that much different now. After the guards let him in, he went and felt Loki's forehead. He gasped when he realized how badly Loki was burning up.

"Oh Loki." He sighed and gently picked up the frail god in his arms. Loki seemed so weak and vulnerable in Thor's arms.  
Loki merely whimpered and sobbed but didn't answer. Loki had been in prison a few months and had lost weight. Thor wondered if his brother had been ill awhile and it not really been noticeable. But he wasn't sure as sometimes Loki didn't eat so it may have been from that.

Thor looked worried as his brother coughed. He knew that he needed to make sure his brother was ok. He knew that his brother needed serious care right now. He lay the god down on his bed and pulled the covers over him. He sat by the bed, not wanting Loki to freak out when he woke. Though feeling Loki's forehead again Thor decided to get a washcloth. Thor was barely out of the room long before he heard a loud scream. He rushed back to Loki's bedroom with his hammer in hand. When he got there he found Loki crying and shaking.

"Brother," Loki whispered falling back.

"Its ok brother, You are in your own room," Thor assured him. He placed the washcloth over his brother's forehead once he had lain back down.

"Odin let you free me?" Loki whispered. He coughed a bit more. He curled up in his blankets. Thor lay by his brother hugging and trying to comfort him, the dark haired god stayed closed to him with tears in his eyes.  
Thor could see Loki was scared and wondered just what was scaring him. He knew Loki must be really ill to not be lashing out in anger.

"Yeah.. took a bit of convincing but I managed , Just sleep Loki, you are safe." Thor was trying to keep his brother calm. He knew the nightmares were not really helping right now.

**Author Note; First Chapter, please Review and hope you like. Ideas welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Loki was tossing and turning and having more nightmares. He was seeming distressed in his sleep. The god clearly couldn't relax. He had a higher fever. He was bothered by things from his past as well. He awoke coughing and saw that Thor was asleep sitting on the floor with half his body across the bed.

"Brother" Loki shook his brother a bit. He didn't think that Thor would be all that comfortable. "Wake up."

Thor mumbled and didn't quite wake up. He did seem rather uncomfortable with the way he was sleeping.

"Oh Thor," Loki sighed, He nudged his brother again. "Come on you big idiot I can see that isn't comfortable."  
He coughed a bit and saw that Thor was waking up. The god smiled looking at the thunder god. Thor groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Ugh," Thor mumbled. He looked at Loki.

The God of mischief seemed rather amused "Well you did look uncomfortable Thor." He coughed badly and leaned back, he was sweating and seemed rather pale. He groaned in discomfort , his fever was making him rather miserable.

"Loki, do you need anything?" Thor pressed his hand to Loki's forehead. He frowned a bit. "Your fever is higher brother."

Loki was shivering, he seemed to be weakly clutching his blankets. He looked rather pale and coughed violently. Thor just began rubbing his back and tried to sooth him. Loki groaned a bit more, his whole body was aching and he felt miserable.  
"I…I'm fine," Loki rasped. He coughed badly. The god was clearly very ill. Though he knew that Thor would worry more than was necessary sometimes. "Go get some more sleep."

Thor was yawning and he shivered. He seemed very exhausted. He looked at him. "I'm fine." He was still sitting on the floor, he rubbed his eyes.  
"Oh don't give me that Thor," Loki sighed. "Come lay on the bed, if you don't want to leave me alone."  
Loki knew that Thor would never leave his side when he was ill. He always had fallen asleep looking after him since they were younger.  
Thor yawned and flopped on the bed, He was exhausted. Loki only hoped that his brother didn't worry himself sick. Loki sighed when his brother fell asleep.  
_

Thor was half asleep when his mother walked in, He opened one eye and then closed then again. He was still rather tired.  
"Oh Thor, always falling asleep by your brother when he is ill," Frigga said softly, she walked over and stroked Thor's hair.  
"M…Mother," Thor said , he opened his eyes.  
"No need to wake up if you are still tired, Just rest dear." Frigga tucked the blankets around her son.

Thor mumbled a bit and his eyes slid closed. He was exhausted and breathing deeply. "I'm worried." The thunder god was sure he was too worried to sleep properly. He curled up a bit. He knew it was too hard to not worry about his brother.

"I will look after Loki while you sleep." Frigga told him.

Thor knew that he needed sleep, he knew too much loss of sleep would give him a headache. He had an arm wrapped around a pillow. He soon was asleep again and snoring. The thunder god had been unable to stay awake much longer.  
_

Loki awoke and noticed Thor was deeply asleep, He could hear his brother snoring. "Oh you stupid oaf," He chuckled a bit and began coughing badly. He felt miserable but knew his brother needed sleep. Loki really didn't want Thor ill.

He noticed his mother was in the room "Mmm ," He mumbled weakly. He didn't seem to know what to say, he wasn't so mad with her anymore, but he felt ashamed of his behavior and wasn't sure what to say. Plus he was feeling rather weak right now.

"Do you need anything Loki? I can get you some soup." Frigga asked him.

"Soup I suppose, " Loki whispered, He felt so drained and was looking at his sleeping brother. He knew that Thor was pretty out to it when he was exhausted, unless food was involved. He had a feeling that Thor would wake soon as he knew that it was time for food.

"I should get something for your sleepy brother, I am sure he will be hungry when he wakes up." Frigga left the room to go and get food.

Loki chuckled and coughed "Yeah likely, he is always hungry." He knew that it was very likely Thor would be wanting something to eat when he woke up. He sighed and watched him sleep until his mother returned with food.  
"Here" Frigga passed him the bowl. "Careful its hot , and I am surprised Thor hasn't woken yet."

"Give him a moment,' Loki laughed "He'll wake soon I know it." He grinned and looked at Thor "He hates missing out on food."

Thor opened his eyes slowly "Hah food?" He sat up and was looking around. "Where." He seemed half asleep, but like Loki had said, his brother had woken to the mention of food.  
"Sorry brother ate it all," Loki was grinning a bit, He seemed amused. He saw his brother's disappointed expression.

"Loki don't tease your brother," Frigga said shaking her head.

Loki just smirked and watched as his mother passed Thor some food. He knew that Thor loved his food. He just hoped that his brother wouldn't stress too much still. Thor was sitting there and eating . Loki shook his head.

"Oh brother." He said laughing.

Thor was looking at him with a big grin "What?" he asked. He had already finished eating and was drinking a glass of water. He noticed Loki was slowly eating.  
"Don't force yourself if you can't finish it brother." Thor said as Loki was clearly suffering.  
Sighing Loki put aside his bowl after eating about half. He really felt so damn sick. He coughed weakly and moaned.

"Its ok brother," Thor said.

Loki coughed and lay back down groaning. He wasn't sure if he was going to regret eating. He noticed Thor had put the blankets over him.  
"Thanks Thor,"

**Author Note; Ok second chapter. I trying to update as often as I can , But yeah :D Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Frigga had managed to convince Thor to go and do something other than just sit by Loki's bed all day, Thor knew his mother wanted him to not worry so much so he didn't get ill from stress. The god though was barely focused.

"Are you sure you want to train? Your barely focused." Sif replied. She was looking at the god of thunder.

"Yeah I mean we don't want to hurt you," Fandral replied, Though the man's attention was soon elsewhere, as he saw a group of ladies. He grinned and flattened his hair, "Well hello ladies." He said walking up to them.

Sif shook her head and looked back at Thor. The god of thunder though still continued training, his lack of focus was making it hard for him to know what he was really doing. Sif was being careful to not hurt him as they sparred.

"Thor …. I don't think this is a good idea, " Sif cut in.****

Thor was shaking as he did end up getting hurt. He was holding his shoulder and had a grimace on his face, but he was doing his best to stay strong and not cry out in pain. He didn't want Sif to see that he was in pain.

"Oh Thor I said this would happen." Sif told him.

"I'm fine, " he assured her. It wasn't anything too serious in his opinion. He sighed when Sif forced him to go and see a healer. Once his shoulder was tended to he walked to his brothers room. He saw his mother was holding Loki and that Loki seemed to be sobbing.

"Oh brother." He walked over. He could see his brother was rather upset. He looked at his mother and sighed sitting down.

"He couldn't breath and started having a panic attack, He's just upset." Frigga explained. She was rubbing her sons back trying to comfort hi. "Thor what did you do to your shoulder?" She asked him seeming rather worried.

"Ah an accident during training, But I am fine." Thor assured. "I can watch Loki if you want to go and get something to eat."

Loki coughed weakly and held his head. The god was shivering and crying. He sniffed a bit and sneezed loudly. Thor passed his brother some tissues. Loki used the tissue. His eyes were watering a bit and he was very pale.

"Alright." Frigga replied. "Hes still upset so I guess just hold him for awhile."

Thor nodded and sits by his brother and hugged him, he knew when Loki wasn't sick, he was more likely to get angry and push him away. So Thor just decided to make the most of it and was comforting Loki. He knew deep down Loki wanted and needed the comfort sometimes, even if he refused to admit it.

"Are you alright now brother?" Thor asked him softly.

"Yeah," Loki whispered softly.

Thor was looking at him. He knew his brother was probably going to not be ok for awhile. He was always willing to be there for his brother though.

*  
Days later Loki was riding with his brother. He was sure that he was feeling so much better. He was glad to be out of bed and wanted to spend time riding and doing something other than sleeping a lot. He hated staying in bed sleeping, It was quite boring for him.

"Getting slow Thor." Loki teased looking back , he was ahead and the two had been trying to race each other. Loki was thrilled with just riding fast and trying to beat his brother "Or you getting too old too ride?" He teased.

"Ohh shut up brother." Thor was soon laughing he grinned speeding up. Loki knew that Thor was glad he was feeling better, even if it was only for now. Loki was still in a rather good mood, he was glad to not have Thor worrying about him as much. He often got irritated when his brother worried too much.

"I'm still winning," Loki stopped once he was too their finish line. He let the horse have a break from running.

Thor got off his horse and was seeming amused. "Yeah well I can still beat you sparring." He said proudly. Loki was smirking an looking at his brother with a rather confident look.

"Oh is that so,?" Loki said. He seemed confident; He felt like sparing and was determined to see if he could beat his brother.

"We'll see," Thor grinned. He drew a sword. Loki knew Thor wouldn't use his hammer against him when training because of the damage it could do. They weren't really having a serious fight either. Loki was hoping that he could use his magic to outsmart his brother just a little.

Loki was grinning when Thor tripped over when they were training. He had been using his magic to aid him and he had caused Thor to trip. He saw his brother looking at him with an annoyed expression. Loki sniggered a bit "What?"

"Did you trip me?" Thor narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Now why would I do that my dear brother." The god of mischief was grinning. He Helped Thor up and was still looking amused.  
He knew that he would always be one to play tricks. He continued to spar with his brother. Even if Thor beat him, Loki blamed it on being ill a few days ago.

"Uh huh I am still better at fighting." Thor said proudly. He was grinning.

**Author Note; Ok next chapter, sorry if these taking a bit to get up. I do it when I find time and inspiration.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thor was looking at his brother. He was trying to not stress about his brother's health, but he did not think his brother was fully well. The god wondered if maybe he was worrying too much, he thought Loki should have gained a bit more strength by now. It had been weeks.

"Brother, I am fine." Loki assured him.

Thor knew that he must be looking worried "You're still a bit weak, I thought you would have gained a bit more strength by now."

Loki was sipping his wine "I'm fine brother." The god was grinning a bit "You worry too much."

"I suppose." Thor was drinking as well. He knew Loki wouldn't drink more than one. The two brothers were eating their dinner. He supposed at least that Loki was eating. The thunder god was smiling a bit.  
He saw that his brother was smirking, Loki had turned his drink into snakes when he put it down.

"Brother!" Thor narrowed his eyes a bit annoyed, but soon was laughing. He had gotten used to his brother's tricks over time. Thor has accidently knocked over the goblet. "That was a waste of good wine."  
Loki turned it back to wine "You had knocked it over." He was grinning. He seemed rather amused and was looking at Thor.

Thor was a bit sleepy. "Mm." He replied. The god was closing his eyes. He was very tired. Loki nudged him smirking.

"Tired already Thor," Loki teased.

Thor knew that he hadn't been sleeping lately. He was yawning again. He hadn't even drunk that much yet. "No I'm fine." He insisted.

"Uh huh," Loki said grinning "Your half asleep and not even drunk and you're asking me If I am ok, Your defiantly tired,"

Thor yawned and noticed Loki was trying to pull him to his feet "Go to bed brother." Loki was looking at him "Don't want you ill next."

"I won't get ill," Thor assured him "Now who is worrying too much."

Days later Loki and Thor seemed to have got into an argument with his brother. The two gods were rather angry.

Loki shoved Thor, there was anger in his eyes "No Thor… I don't want to hear it." He held him against the wall.

"Brother I am sorry." Thor sighed. The god clearly didn't like fighting with his brother.

"For what?" Loki growled "Forgetting my birthday… Making me feel like a fool for waiting for you to notice… You just are asleep after drinking too much." The god of mischief was furious. He knew Thor did care, but it still hurt that Thor had forgotten. He wished his brother didn't drink so much.

Thor was rubbing his head. "I am so sorry." The thunder god said again but angrily. Loki just began crying, tears falling down his face.  
Thor moved to hug his brother, But Loki growled and slapped him "No don't!" he growled. He was too upset right now.

He knew Thor didn't mean to forget, but he was too upset and angry. He went to his room and locked the door laying on his bed crying more. He was angry and trying to calm himself down. He didn't want to talk to Thor right now.

The god was feeling hurt and angry. He curled up in his covers. He soon was asleep. For now he wanted to be left alone. When Loki awoke he heard a knock on the door.  
"Go away Thor." He threw a book at the door. He was still feeling rather cranky and upset. The god was sure that he would calm down. Well he hoped. He hoped Thor had calm down a bit more as well.

"Brother can I talk to you? I am truly sorry Loki." Thor said. He sounded upset a bit.

Loki sighed and grumbled using his magic to open the door. He knew he had been in a rather bad mood as it was without Thor forgetting.  
"Fine." He muttered. Not really sure if he wanted to let his brother in just now. He was still a bit angry at Thor.

Thor walked in and went over to his brother. Loki this time let his brother hug him. He was sobbing a bit. He looked at Thor. He sighed after a bit. "I know you didn't mean to forget." Loki whispered. He leaned back on his pillows.

The thunder god looked at his brother "I will make it up to you I promise, I feel terrible for forgetting brother." Thor did look truly sorry.

"You better," Loki grumbled. He was sitting in his bed. He knew that he was going to find it hard to not be mad over all of this.  
The god of mischief hadn't had a good birthday in years. His eyes seemed red from crying so much. Loki was trying to stay calm.

"I will Loki, I promise." Thor replied. He was sitting by him.

"Are you sure?" Loki sounded unsure. His brother had broken promises before. He hoped his brother wouldn't break this one. He didn't want to be hurt again.  
Loki closed his eyes almost ready to sleep again. He hated feeling so tired and had felt it creep up on him again.

"Are you sure you are well? You have been so tired lately." Thor asked. He seemed worried again. He puts a hand on Loki's back.

"Brother … I am fine, crying and shouting has just worn me out." Loki wasn't sure if that was the truth. He was truly more exhausted than normal. He knew Thor had noticed that or he wouldn't have asked him if he was ok. Loki was starting to doubt that he was ok. He knew that if he was seriously ill he would need to be careful. Other than tired he was sure he felt fine.  
The god was trying to get more sleep. He seemed to just fall against Thor a little and sleep. He snored a bit.

**Author Note; Felt like they needed bit of an argument. Anyways enjoy, Review and stuff. Lol Thor will make it up to Loki hopefully.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Loki sighed opening his eyes and looking around the room. He hated being so tired. He knew that he was quite drained. But Thor had promised to make it up to him for his birthday. He sat up and tried to push aside his sleepiness. The god sometimes did wonder why Thor even cared so much, it got rather annoying sometimes.

"Brother?" Came Thor's voice.

Loki looked around to see his brother standing there. He felt rather weak and he was determined to not let it bother him.  
"I'm awake." Loki said softly. He sits up slowly and looked around the room. He wondered how Thor was possibly going to make it up to him. He wasn't mad anymore. He didn't seem to feel the need to shout at Thor anymore either.

"I am sorry about forgetting your birthday, But Happy birthday anyway Loki." Thor said. He was holding a small black kitten with green eyes. "And well I did scare off your last cat by accident so umm here." He placed the cat on his brother's bed.

Loki had tears in his eyes "Thank you brother." He looked at him "Can we go horse riding." He knew he wasn't at full strength. But he wanted to have a bit of fun. He narrowed his eyes a bit "Hope you aren't implying he looks like me." He was grinning a bit after. The god was amused a bit.  
"Sure you are up for it?" Thor asked.  
Loki knew that his brother would be worried. He just gets up and looked at him. "Of course… ," he grinned "Now out, so I can get changed. I'll meet you in dinning hall," He looked at Thor, He waited for his brother to leave the room. He gets changed and he then headed to the dinning hall to eat with his brother. He had slept awhile but oddly didn't feel as well rested as he hoped.

"Brother you look tired." Thor said as they headed to the stables after breakfast. He was saddling his horse.

"I'm fine," Loki assured him. He really had no idea what was making him so tired. He was just enjoying the time he had out of bed, encase he was to become unwell again. Loki knew that when he was unwell he was sometimes confined to his bed too much. The god really did hate that. He gets his horse ready and feeds it a treat. He grinned seeing Thor struggle with his stubborn horse.

"Having trouble brother?" Loki teased him. He said seeming amused. The god was almost ready to go, he knew his horse was so much more well behaved than Thor's.

"No," Thor said firmly. He was bit red in the face from annoyance. He petted his horse and seemed to finally get him under control after some time.

"Oh come oh Thor, your too slow," Loki was grinning, He rode faster , he felt the wind blowing threw his hair. He knew that he always enjoyed racing Thor. He didn't think that anything could possibly go wrong. He seemed to not care that Thor had upset him yesterday.

"You never said we were racing." Thor pouted. He looked back at his bother. His horse was panting a bit, they stopped by the lake to let the horses drink. Thor leaped down and he was looking around. There was smirk on Loki's face. It was a smirk that said Loki was planning something, The god of mischief smirked and playfully pushed his brother into the water.

Thor wobbled and fell in. He looked irritated for a moment before laughing and splashing his brother. Though it was only Loki's illusion.

"Opps too Slow." Loki grinned. Thor grinned and pulled Loki in when he wasn't looking. Loki looked startled and spat out water.

"You were saying," Thor said seeming pleased.

Loki huffed a bit, but laughed. They hadn't done anything like this since they were young. It felt good to forget all his mistakes and worries and just have fun. Loki hadn't had true fun for quite awhile, He gets out of the water and is soaking wet. He knew that he would need to get dry soon. Thor got out, but his horse pushed him back in. Loki just grinned a bit.

"Think he wants you to stay in," Loki chuckled a bit. "Don't catch a cold Thor."

Thor finally manages to get out of the water. He laughed a bit. "I don't get colds." He looked at his brother as if Loki had said the most stupid thing.

"Oh I wouldn't say that, You'll just jinx it." Loki teased him. He walked over to his horse and gets on the back. He was looking a bit paler than he had earlier but he took no notice of that really. He seemed to distracted by having a good time at the moment.

"I won't Jinx it," Thor stated. He blinked looking at his brother.

Loki just laughed and rode by him. He was enjoying the time with his brother. He was no longer mad or upset with him.  
He though was starting to not feel well. "Thor!" He was trying to get his brother's attention. He was sure he was going to pass out, vomit or both. He was shaking and fell off his horse. He blacked out.

**Author Note; Keep reviewing and enjoy. Sorry if these get delayed I have two assignments each 2000 words. But rp site down today and yesterday and was bored during my spare time XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thor was watching over his brother rather worried. He was refusing to leave his brother's side. He knew Loki was going to need a lot of care, He feared Loki getting so sick that he would die. He had been sitting there hours and was getting tired. The healers had told him Loki had been sick the whole time even if he had felt better for a few days. Thor thought that made sense as his brother had been so weak and dizzy even If saying he felt ok. Thor was sure he shouldn't let his brother out of bed until he was well completely.

He lay his head between his hands. He was tired and finding it hard to get comfortable. He just wanted to sleep as he was finding it hard to stay awake. But his brother was so sick and that was stopping him from wanting to sleep.

"Thor.. get some sleep."

He felt a hand running through his hair. He looked up to see his mother, He smiled tiredly. His mother was always worrying about him and Loki.  
"But Loki…," he started.

"He'll be fine." Frigga assured.

Thor yawned loudly and curled up on the chair. He wasn't going to leave his brother's side. He was shivering a bit. He seemed to just be too tired to want to move. "Mmm ok I suppose." He looked around to see his mother stroke Loki's hair and whisper softly to him. Thor knew that his mother was worried about Loki.

"Lay down on the bed Thor." His mother said softly.

Thor mumbled lazily that he was too tired to move, He yawned again. He though slowly got up and went and lay on the bed. He was soon snoring and deeply asleep.

*  
When Loki awoke he was feeling weak. He didn't know how long he had been asleep. He was feeling very sick.  
"Brother?" He looked around, but noticed that Thor was deeply asleep. He felt bad that he was wearing his brother out.  
He knew that Thor must be exhausted, so he decided not to wake him. The god of mischief knew that Thor never minded if he was woken.

Loki looked around seeing his mother walk in. "How are you feeling Loki?" Frigga asked.

Loki was coughing, his throat was dry and sore. "Terrible." He said. He had tears in his eyes. He was shivering and looking miserable. Frigga walked over and hugged him. She rubbed her sons back. Loki knew his mother hated seeing him so sick.

"Its ok Loki," Frigga told him.

Loki was gagging and coughing. He looked very pale "I'm wearing Thor out, he looks so tired." He coughed and he retched badly.  
His mother passed him a bucket just before he vomited. Frigga just rubbed his back. She looked at him.

"He's fine, he just worries about you," Frigga looked at Loki, she passed him a glass of water "Try to relax."

The god of mischief was very tense. He was looking so pale. He drinks his water and rubbed his head. He wanted to be feeling better.  
"I hope hes not worrying too much, seems he barely leaves my side."  
Loki did like Thor's company. He watched his older brother sleep and seemed to sigh. He curled up in his blankets. He felt so weak and didn't have much energy.

He was shaking as his mother tried to cool him down with a washcloth. He knew that his fever would be very high. The god figured his fever had been what caused him to faint. He wondered if he hadn't really been better over the last few days.

"He really does care about you," Frigga said softly.

Loki was trying to relax , he didn't want to have a coughing fit or anything. Closing his eyes , he just lay there. He heard Thor moan and he opened his eyes. He saw that Thor was having a nightmare. He didn't think Thor had nightmares all that much, if at all. He knew his brother never mentioned anything about bad dreams.

"Shh its ok Thor," Loki said softly. He tried to comfort his brother. He didn't like seeing his brother so disturbed in his sleep. He wondered what Thor's bad dream was about as he saw a few tears in his brothers eyes.  
Frigga too tried to comfort her oldest son. Thor just slept and didn't wake. He was shaking In his sleep.

Thor mumbled in his sleep and rolled over. He seemed rather disturbed in his sleep. He curled up in his blanket. The thunder god was breathing rather deeply.

**Author note; Sorry this one shorter, wanted to get something up since it had been awhile. Lol been so busy.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Loki knew Thor must be really worried to be having nightmares. He just wanted his brother to sleep well. He wasn't sure what he could do if Thor wasn't sleeping well. He tried to calm him down as Thor seemed really distressed.  
"I will be fine brother I am sure." Loki said softly.  
Oh that was a lie. Loki had no idea if he would be ok. He felt like he was getting weaker. He felt so terrible and his vision kept blurring.

He knew that he needed to rest and try and get better. He didn't know when he would feel better. The god was curled up in his bed. He coughed and looked at Thor. He was glad at least that Thor had calmed down and was now sleeping peacefully.

"Sleep well Thor." Loki whispered. He knew that his brother hardly ever was one to have problems sleeping. He knew that Thor was really worried about him and was getting quite tired because of that. The god of mischief was about to get some sleep when he heard shouting. He could tell something was wrong. He was shaking.

The god tried to force himself out of bed. He couldn't let anybody attack the palace even if he was sick. He saw Thor snap awake and grab his hammer.

"Loki stay here," Thor said firmly "Your not well."

Loki looked at his brother "I'll be fine." He had his daggers and magic. He was weak and knew he probably wouldn't be as good in battle. But he didn't want anybody hurt. He was coughing badly.

Thor sighed, Loki wouldn't listen and still followed his brother. He saw that frost giants were attacking. He mentally cursed himself for having shown them the way in that time. He had hoped the wouldn't remember, but he knew that was unlikely. He saw Thor was pretty quick to join the battle with the guards and his friends.

Loki just did his best, he wouldn't let them near his mother. He had a feral look in his eyes almost. He was very weak and finding it hard to stand.  
He was also struggling to use magic, but he was forcing himself to stay upright. He attacked as many frost giants as he could.

He coughed and gasped, throwing up, soon as he was hit in the stomach. He was not feeling good, being hit in the stomach was too much. Loki gasped and tried to regain his breath. He fainted after he was smacked in the ribs.

Loki awoke, he had been unsure what happened. He found himself back in bed. He realized that he would have passed out.  
He hoped that the battle had been won.  
"Thor?" He noticed his brother wasn't in the room. He hoped that Thor hadn't been hurt. He knew his brother was too busy worrying about him, he hoped that hadn't distracted him.

"He's not feeling too good, he's resting," Came Frigga's soft voice.

Loki sat bolt upright "Is he ok did something happen?" He sounded worried. He hoped his brother hadn't been too badly hurt.  
"He got cuts on his back, but he tried to look after you, but ended up feeling sick, Your brother is tough, he'll be fine." Frigga assured. "Don't worry Loki, just rest."

The god of mischief closed his eyes. He wasn't feeling good. His throat was hurt, an now he was injured. He just wanted to go and check on his brother. He was not able to stay awake. He breathed deeply and lay on his side. He looked exhausted.

**  
Thor was laying on his bed, his whole body hurt, the wounds on his back was stinging. The healers had done their best to ease his pain. He was shaking a bit and closed his eyes. He was unsure what had made him feel sick. He barely got sick.  
He wondered if he was poisoned. Though the healers would have mentioned that. Surely he wasn't so stressed and worn out.

"Thor are you awake?" his mother walked in a few hours later.

"Mmm." Thor said quietly. His head was hurting as he was getting a headache. He closed his eyes a bit. He felt his mother push his hair back and feel his forehead. Thor was burning up, he curled up. He was hoping he could sleep most off all this off. He was so tired. He knew that his brother would be panicking about him.

"Oh my poor boys, both of you are not well." Frigga said softly.

Thor was breathing heavily "How is Loki?" He was only worried about his brother and not himself. He coughed slightly.

Frigga lay a cold washcloth over Thor's forehead. "Hes worried about you, but I told him to rest," She replied. "As you should be."  
Thor nodded weakly as his mother said Loki was worried. He knew his brother would be. He wanted to go and make sure that Loki was ok.  
"I tried to rest, I don't want to much longer." He whispered. He yawned and curled up. He then winced in pain because of his back. He struggled to not scream out in pain.

"Thor don't move, it will only hurt more," Frigga tried to sooth him.

Thor nodded and tried to relax.

**Author Note; Hope you enjoy, almost was gonna end it in this chapter thinking I had no more ideas, but suddenly have a quite a few  
So will have as many chapters as I can :D**

Please Review :D


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

When Loki woke, he staggered out of bed. He wanted to go and see how his brother was. He knew that he shouldn't be out of bed, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to go and see his brother. He needed to go and see him. He walked slowly to Thor's bedroom.  
"Thor," He saw that his brother was laying there looking rather pale propped up slightly by his pillow. He had the washcloth over his eyes at the moment, he didn't realize it had slipped.

"Mm?" Thor mumbled. He was coughing a bit. It seemed like he was unaware of the fact, Loki was still too ill to be out of bed.

Loki walked over and takes the cloth off his brother's eyes "Did you not notice?" He was grinning a bit. He was trying to tease his brother and not appear as worried as he was. His brother barely got ill, so he was finding it hard.

"MMm not really." Thor just closed his eyes again.

The god of mischief could see Thor was feeling quite weak. He wasn't sure what to do to make Thor feel better.

"How are you feeling?" Loki asked. He knew it was a stupid question.

"I feel like I have been knocked out by my own hammer." Thor groaned.

Loki was looking at him, he laughed a little at Thor's comment. He coughed too and he moaned a bit. He knew laughing too much was just going to cause him too cough. He hated feeling sick, he knew that Thor did too. He hoped that Thor wasn't going to complain too much. Thor was coughing badly as well and Loki went to fetch water. He passed his brother the glass.

"Here brother." Loki said softly "And I would imagine so."

"Thanks," Thor rasped. He lay back and sipped some of his water.

Loki could tell his brother was feeling rotten. He wanted to look after him despite feeling terrible himself. He was breathing deeply. He held his head.

"Loki you look like you should go and lay down." Thor told him.

The god of mischief was coughing. He refused to go and lay down. Even if he had just passed out earlier. "I'm fine." He was shaking a bit.  
Loki closed his eyes, he wasn't going to let his illness bother him. It was going to be a hard time for both of them.

"Then at least sit down on bed." Thor was looking at his brother seeming worried.

Loki though tried to just ignore the whole thing. He didn't want to sit down. Well that was until he had a big dizzy spell and realized he should sit down. He hated feeling this dizzy.

"I Feel terrible," Loki mumbled. He still felt like he would vomit if he moved too much, Though he was very worried about Thor.

He grumbled a bit and rubbed his eyes. He noticed Thor was quiet and paler. The god of thunder had a hand over his mouth and was slightly leaned over. He looked in pain. Loki knew his brother wouldn't be able to get to the bathroom.  
The god of mischief grabbed his brother a bucket. He rubbed his brothers back as Thor coughed and retched a bit, it seemed to take awhile before Thor was violently sick in the bucket.  
Watching his brother throw up, only made Loki feel sicker, but he was trying his best to ignore it, he passed Thor a drink of water.

"I'm dying," Thor moaned dramatically.

Loki sighed and shook his head "No your not." He knew his brother had been going to complain at some point. He guessed that this was where it started. Thor was drinking his water slowly. The two gods were sitting there.

"I feel very awful." Thor complained.

Loki sighed and lay the washcloth over his brother's forehead after he wet it. He knew his brother was feeling miserable.  
"Just relax Thor."  
Really he wasn't sure what he could say to make his brother feel better. He knew Thor hardly got ill and would be feeling rather horrible. He doubted Thor ever got used to being ill.  
The god of mischief put blankets over his brother. He was getting tired and felt rather dizzy. He closed his eyes and ended up laying down. He coughed and felt Thor put his arms around him . Loki always felt comforted with his brother there. He only hoped none of them would have nightmares again, Loki was about to fall asleep when Thor had, but he saw his mother walked in.

"How is Thor doing?" Frigga asked. "I suppose I should have known you wouldn't stay in your own bed."

"Hes feeling miserable, he threw up a bit and has started complaining," Loki looked at his mother "I forget how much he can complain."  
He yawned and curled up a bit. He noticed his mother put a blanket over him. He shivered a bit and he coughed. "Is Odin going to come see any of us?"  
He still wished his so called father would come see him. He wondered if Odin would even come and see Thor.

He noticed his mother look upset at mention of Odin. He didn't think much of it to begin with. He knew his mother may just be upset since he didn't call Odin father.

"Loki your father…," Frigga started.

"Hes not my father!" Loki snarled cutting her off. He was still very angry. He knew Odin would have left him in that cell even if he got so sick he died. At least Loki was sure of that.  
He noticed Thor was too deeply asleep to have reacted to Loki shouting. The god of mischief coughed a bit.

"Hes dead Loki," Frigga said. She was in tears by now.

Loki gulped, he felt his heart sink. He wasn't sure how to feel, but he knew that this would upset her and Thor greatly.  
He hugged her and closed his eyes. He still held so much anger towards Odin, he wasn't sure if he was sad or not. He felt shocked to hear this news.  
"What happened?" He asked.

"A frost giant killed him, I'm sorry Loki, and I haven't told Thor yet, Hes not going to take this well." Frigga ran a hand threw Loki's hair. She was still quite upset.

_Odin dead_… Loki knew that Thor would be very upset. He looked at the sleeping god of thunder. He saw Thor was whimpering in his sleep from pain.  
He wished he could ease his brothers misery. He knew that news would only add to his brother misery. "Oh Thor," he sighed.

**Author Note; Hope you enjoy please review :D  
Bahhah still more to come. I am enjoying writing this, Thor sick too and Odin dead. I feel evil lately. XDDD **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Loki didn't want to be the one to tell Thor, he knew the news of Odin's death would upset Thor a lot. He hoped his mother would know how to even tell Thor.  
The god of mischief saw how rapidly his brother was breathing. He knew Thor was not going to be feeling well at all today.

"Thor." He said softly. He was sure that he was going to be upset when his mother told him. He pushed back his brother's hair. The god of mischief felt his brothers forehead and found that Thor's fever was higher.  
Loki himself was rather tired. He knew that he needed to get rest as well as looking after his brother. He wasn't sure he could rest so easily knowing his brother was sick.

Though tiredness overcame him and he was soon asleep. He started having nightmares.

*  
_"It's your fault," Thor growled._

Loki stood back and seemed startled, he backed up from his brother. He knew that Thor was upset from finding out his father was dead.

"H…How is it my fault?" Loki said, He sounded afraid. He didn't like it when his brother was mad. He wasn't all that used to it either.

Loki awoke gasping, He didn't get an answer from Thor in his dream. Again the dream had felt so real. He knew that Thor got angry easy, but probably wouldn't blame him for Odin's death. It wasn't like he could have prevented it, he was sick and had passed out. The god knew that his brother would be upset though. He really hoped their mother would tell him.

He noticed his brother was starting to wake up. "Hey…," He said looking at Thor. He was worried, He knew that Thor wasn't going to take It well.

"Hey," Thor was coughing. He sat up and looked at his brother. The god was looking miserable. He held his head.

"You really aren't feeling too good hah?" Loki said looking at his brother. He could see how pale his brother was. He was almost sure that his brother looked slightly green.  
He looked around noticing the bucket wasn't there. He guessed his mother had gone to empty it. Loki cursed a bit.  
Thor threw up over the side of his bed. Loki had been unable to help his brother up to the bathroom. He knew Thor was in too much pain to move easily. So he just rubbed his brothers' back and gets him some water. He knew Thor was ashamed from getting sick on the floor.  
"Oh Thor." Loki sighed.

Thor sipped the water slowly. He was red in the face from embarrassment. He shivered and clutched his blankets.  
"I'm sorry." He rasped. He was coughing a bit and shaking. The god groaned from misery. He leaned back.

Loki did his best to clean up and help Thor a bit. He was shaking. He felt sick from even forcing himself up. He sat back on the bed shaking.  
"Its fine Thor," He was breathing heavily. He coughed and gasped a bit. He soon goes and rushes to the bathroom and throws up. He was shaking as he got back to the bed.

He noticed his mother walk in. His body was still trembling. He groaned a bit. Loki could see Thor was feeling just as miserable.  
The god wondered how his mother was going to tell Thor. Frigga placed the bucket on the floor. "How are you boys feeling?" She asked.

"Terrible," Thor whispered. He looked very pale.

Frigga walked up to Thor and felt his forehead. He was just shaking.

"Your fever is higher Thor." She said softly. She then checked on Loki, he was suffering as much he had been earlier really.  
Loki just coughed badly and groaned and held his head. He leaned on his mother. "Yeah neither of us doing too good."

Their mother was looking at Thor. Loki knew that she was going to tell Thor. He knew he would need to be there to comfort his brother.  
"Where is father?" Thor asked "Is he going to come see Me.?" He looked really sick and tired. Loki knew how much Thor was going to miss his father.

Frigga looked sad and gently stroked Thor's hair. "Thor… I have bad news" she started. She was looking at her son. "Your father was killed."

Loki watched as his brother's face turn to that of shock. He wished his brother didn't have to hear that news. He had known that Thor was not going to take it well.  
"What?" Was Thor's small answer. He clearly wasn't sure If he should believe it. The thunder god was shaking.  
Frigga hugged Thor "I'm so sorry Thor,"

Looking at his brother and how ill he was, Loki wondered if Thor could possibly stay strong about the whole thing.

"Who killed him?" There was a look in Thor's eyes that said he wanted vengeance. He soon though was crying.  
Loki felt at a loss, not knowing what to do for his brother. He hugged Thor. He could tell Thor was upset and angry.  
"It was the frost giants Thor, but you need rest." Frigga told him.

**Author Note; Hope you all still enjoying it and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Thor and Loki luckily recovered a week later, but by then it was time for their father's funeral. The two gods were silent and not knowing how to react.

"Are you ok brother?" Loki asked. He expected Thor to be finding this hard. He was there to comfort his brother, even if he was sure that his brother was trying to stay strong.  
He didn't want his brother to stay strong.

"You don't have to be strong Thor." He told him.

Thor was looking at Loki. He hugged him. But was holding back on the tears. "I'm fine Loki."  
It was going to be rough for the both of them really. Everything had changed so much with their father gone, Loki knew that meant his brother would be king. He wasn't sure if he was ok with it or not. There was still some bitterness deep down. But he knew that Thor would do a better job of being king than he would.

"So… how does it feel to be king?" Loki seemed to hesitate as he spoke. He was looking at his brother. He was looking away. "I know you will do great, you'd be a better king than I ever could." The god was still a bit unsure what to say.

"Thank you brother, I know this is hard for you, It feels ok I suppose." Thor looked at his brother. He ran a hand through his blonde hair. He smiled at his brother. "How about we go get something to eat." He asked when the funeral was over. He walked with his brother to get food. There was a sadness in Thor's eyes though. Loki knew his brother was sad and finding it hard.

The god of mischief gets some food and eats it. "Oh Thor." He could see the sadness in Thor's eyes. He wished there was something he could do to make his brother happier. He knew Thor wanted to be strong in front of him and their mother as well as the rest of Asgard. After dinner Thor slipped away to be alone.

The god of mischief sighed knowing his brother was upset. He decided to leave him alone for a bit and would check on him soon. Though in the meantime Loki went to go and practicing some magic. He was needing a distraction. He didn't think he would miss Odin. He had always hated him after finding out he was adopted. But now that Odin was gone. Loki felt upset and wasn't sure why he was. He knew that Odin hadn't been the best father. Loki let a few tears fall down his face. Come on Loki pull yourself together he thought bitterly. He was not even a good father. Loki growled a bit. Once he had better control over his emotions. He went to go and see his brother.

"Thor…," He saw that the blonde god was sitting out on the balcony and in tears. He walked over to him. He wished that he could comfort his brother.

"I'm ok Loki." Thor was looking around at his brother.

"Oh come on Thor, I know you're upset." Loki was looking at his brother. He pulled Thor into a hug. He hoped that things would be ok. Even if they had lost their father, Loki knew they still had their mother and each other. Even if they weren't related they were still brothers.****

Final Chapter  
The End

Author Note- This is the last chapter , Hope you enjoyed  
Please Review.


End file.
